1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy cargo transfer mechanism and particularly to a device which simulates the movement of miniature figures on parallel belts traveling in opposite directions. The figures appear to carry cargo in one direction from one building to another and then return empty handed to appear to have unloaded the cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 311,220 to Anderson utilizes a plurality of endless parallel belts with toy figures secured thereon which appear to walk along a platform. The belts all move in the same direction around rollers at opposite ends. The upper belt surfaces and figures are visible while the lower belts returning the figures to the initial end are blocked from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 885,350 to Lehy utilizes an endless drive belt or sprocket chain mechanism between opposite ends of a horizontal platform to engage and move two other endless belts in rectangular paths along the platform. Figures secured to the two belts move around a simulated shop window display. The figures remain visible and all move around the rectangular paths in the same direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 959,638 to Stafford utilizes two endless belts with visible figures on the upper surfaces and hidden figures on the lower surfaces which rotate around sprocket wheels to the upper path. The belts all move in the same direction with two sets of figures moving into and out of opposite ends of a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,704,012 to Marx utilizes a single belt driven in one direction around a long horizontal path to simulate a parade. Objects and figures are secured on the belt at spaced positions and enter and exit a building at one end and then move along a continuous path to enter and exit a building at the opposite end.
These mechanisms have not been able to provide the unique appearance of having figures moving along a path in one direction carrying a load or cargo and then returning in the other direction without the cargo to simulate the unloading of the cargo.
It is therefore the primary object of the invention to provide a toy cargo transfer apparatus which simulates figures carrying and unloading cargo items.
It is another object of the invention to provide a simple mechanism which moves figures carrying items along a path in one direction and returns figures in the opposite direction without the items.
A further object of the invention is to provide a pair of twin parallel belts continuously moving in opposite directions with visible figures traveling in one direction carrying load items and like figures traveling in the other direction with no items being carried.
An additional object is to provide building structures at each end of a pair of oppositely moving belts so that figures exiting a building at one end carry items toward and enter the other structure with the items but return in the opposite direction empty handed to appear to have unloaded the items.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a pair of twin parallel oppositely moving belts which support figures carrying loads in one direction and appear to return in the other direction without loads, each set of figures being visible on the upper surface of each belt but actually returning along the lower surface of the same belt which is hidden by walls and building structures.
These objects are achieved with a unique structure and mechanism including an electric motor driving gears linked to two parallel belts supported along a platform and moving in opposite directions. Duplicate figures are secured along each belt, with the visible figures moving in one direction on the upper belt surfaces carrying items while the like figures moving in the other direction are not carrying items. Building structures at each end and walls therebetween obstruct the view of the ends and lower portions of the belts. The figures rotate around the ends of the belt with the inverted invisible figures being returned along the lower belt back to the other end in a continuous movement. This results in the appearance of the figures carrying items entering a building at one end and then returning in the opposite direction without the items to provide the illusion that the items have been unloaded.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.